The Unwritten Law
The Unwritten Law 'used to be a fictional wrestling stable in FWE, consisting of Black Mage, Jack Cayman, Johnny Gat and the Nostalgia Critic. The stable was created after Black Mage won the FWE Intercontinental Championship off of Kreese Kreeley due to Jack's betrayal and Johnny and Critic's interference in the match in 2010, before dissolving in 2011 due to Black Mage himself, who secretly took out Jack backstage and walked out on Johnny Gat and Critic during a match later on. Background *'Series: Final Fantasy; MadWorld; Saints Row; That Guy With Glasses *'Formation: '''29/08/10 *'Companies: FWE *'Leader: 'Black Mage *'Members: '''Jack Cayman, Johnny Gat, The Nostalgia Critic *'Allies: 'Bender, Travis Touchdown *'Rivals: 'Angry Video Game Nerd, Kreese Kreeley, Gear Valant, James "UberHaxorNova" Wilson *'Status: 'Dissolved History 'Debut (August - September 2010) The stable made its' first appearance during Hornet's Nest 2010, where they helped Black Mage win the FWE Intercontinental Championship by screwing Kreese Kreeley. The following Friday Night LevelUp, Black Mage appeared, accompanied by Jack, Gat and Critic, and the four announced the creation of the "Unwritten Law". In the following editions of LevelUp, the stable roamed backstage and attacked several legends. On the Friday 10, 2010 edition of LevelUp, though, Gear Valant applied some disciplinary actions, and forced Black Mage to defend the belt against Kreese in a Two Out Of Three Falls match at Victory Road. The last two weeks before the pay-per-view were full of tension, as Kreese and Black Mage exchanged both insults and sneak attacks. At Victory Road, in what was called "Match of The Night" by many, Kreese somehow managed to win back the belt in a shocking turn of events. However, Jack made sure Kreese didn't walk out of the pay-per-view champion, just as Black Mage promised, by hitting a Cradle Piledriver off of the stage and into the sound equipment, breaking Kreese's neck in the process. 'Second Intercontinental Championship Reign, Feud with the Angry Video Game Nerd and James Wilson (October 2010- January 2011)' At the LevelUp after Victory Road, Gear Valant announced that the Intercontinental Championship would've been awarded to the winner of a 8-man tournament that would've ended at Asylum. Black Mage, being the former champion, was added into the tournament, along with Duncan, Demix, Fry, Porkchop, Alejandro, Gat and the returning AVGN. At the end of the tournament, Black Mage, having defeated Duncan and Fry, would face AVGN. At Asylum, however, Black Mage once more managed to retain. Nerd challenged once more Black Mage for the belt on LevelUp, but the magician stated that he would've only accepted had Rolfe beaten Gat, Jack and Critic in a Gauntlet match the next week. Against all previsions, Nerd managed to pull off one of the biggest upsets in LevelUp's history by winning the Gauntlet, eliminating his former tag team partner, Critic, for last. Black Mage and Rolfe clashed once more at November to Remember, this time in a brutal First Blood match. After nearby 20 minutes, Black Mage connected with a Twisted Fate (Twist of Fate) onto some glass shards, cutting up Nerd and retaining the belt. Another challenger, however, appeared in tJames Wilson, who had been just drafted to LevelUp following November to Remember. James immediately called out Black Mage on his "wins" saying how he wasn't a deserving champion. Black Mage counter-argued by reminding James of "that train wreck" that was his Television Championship reign, but before he could continue, James bashed his microphone into his temple. The following week, the Unwritten Law ambushed James during his match against Johnny Gat, but the YouTuber was able to fight them back thanks to a little help by fellow Creatures member Sp00n. At Battle of Naples, in a shocking turn of events, James managed to win the belt via roll-up. Black Mage, now having no longer the situation under control, decided that, in case he wouldn't win the belt back at the upcoming Battlefront pay-per-view, Gat and Jack had to try to win the FWE Tag Team Championship. In Wrestling Entrance Themes *"Crashing Foreign Cars" by Helmet (2010-2011) Accomplishments *2-times FWE Intercontinental Championship (Black Mage) *1-time FWE Tag Team Champion (Johnny Gat and Jack Cayman) Members ' Black Mage.png|Black Mage (Leader of the stable; left on his own terms)|link=Black Mage Cayman.jpg|Jack Cayman (Left due to injury caused by Black Mage) Johnny Gat.png|Johnny Gat (Left following Black Mage's betrayal) Nostalgia Critic.png|The Nostalgia Critic (Left after Black Mage's betrayal)|link=Nostalgia Critic ' Trivia Category:Works In Progress